Cube
by MrQuinn
Summary: ((COMPLETE)) Based on the Sci-Fi original movie: Power Rangers from several different generations find themselves trapped inside a cube with no memory of how they got there. Now, they must work together to find a way out.
1. Speculation

**_Disclaimer: _**_This fic is based on "Cube" and "Cube II: Hypercube" and are owned by Geraint Wyn Davies and the Sci-Fi channel. I am using them without permission. Power Rangers and all related characters are owned by Disney Entertainment and/or Saban. I am also using them without permission. I don't intend to make any money from this, but if I do, don't sue me._

_Please take a minute to review, I live for reviews._

~~

He opened his eyes, only to find himself inside a room of some kind. _'What the hell?'_ he thought to himself as he glanced around, trying to get a grasp of what had happened. _'I was at headquarters. How did I get here?'_ he wondered.

The room itself was all light, and extremely well lit, yet at first glance; he didn't see any light fixtures of any kind. There were no windows, no doors, at least not the conventional type. Along each of the walls, ceiling and floor, there were small ladders embedded inside, and a small black panel. _'Looks just big enough for someone to get through,'_ he thought, slowly approaching one of the squares.

There weren't discernable handles or knobs of any type, leading him to believe that it opened by other means. He called out to it, but voice recognition wasn't working. There was no thumbprint, as far as he could tell, for a print analysis, and no retinal scanning device. Instead of trying to find a way out, he decided to figure out how he got in there in the first place. _'The best way to do that is to figure out where here is,'_ he thought.

He observed that he wasn't hot or cold, making it reasonable to assume that there was a climate control system of some kind. The room itself was a perfectly shaped square, and each of the designs seemed to be the same on every side. The ladders were embedded in the same place on either side, and the smaller black panels were in the same place. There were no sounds, so he assumed that it was sound proofed. 

_'But how did I get here?'_ he asked himself. He attempted to retrace his steps, recalling the events that led to him… appearing there. _'I was at headquarters with the others, and there was a flash of light_, _then… I was here,'_ he thought. _'Maybe I was transported here. But by who?'_ he wondered.

He decided to try one of the small black panels again, climbing a few rungs of the ladder, getting a good look at it. There was something on it, something imprinted into it. It was faint, but still visible. It was a square of some kind. _'No wait, it's a tesseract,'_ he thought. _'But I thought that was only theoretical,'_

Suddenly, the black panel slid open. It was enough to make him stumble backwards, falling off the ladder and to the floor. He glanced up as _she_ stuck her head through the opening.

"Oh my God, I was beginning to think I was the only person in this thing," she said eagerly, climbing through the opening. As soon as she was through, the panel closed. "Now this is just weird,"

"What?"

"This room looks just like the one I was just in," she noticing, glancing around the room.

He stood up, walking over to her. "Who are you? How did you get here?" he asked her.

"I'm Kelsey," she introduced, extending her hand to him.

He reluctantly obliged her. "Alexander," he said, not wanting to tell her much more than that.

"So how long have you been in here?"

"I don't know, a few minutes maybe. I was at work, and there was a flash of light, then I was here," he told her.

"Me too. I was at work, and there was some kind of light,"

"Did you black out?"

"No, it just kinda… happened," she said.

"Is there anyone from your workplace here with you?" he asked her.

"No, just me,"

"What do you do for a living?" he inquired.

"I'm the yellow Lightspeed ranger," she said cheerfully.

He paused. "I thought you looked familiar. You're Kelsey Winslow," he said. "But how is that possible?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kelsey, what year is it?" he asked.

"It's the year 2000," she told him.

"And you say you just arrived here?"

"Yeah, maybe 15 minutes ago. I couldn't figure out how to open the door thingy until now," she pointed out.

"Apparently in this place, time has no meaning," he walked to the opposite side of the room. "I've never seen anything like this before. Everything is so precise, so…" he was cut short.

"Square?" Kelsey blurted out.

"Do you and the other rangers have any enemies that would want to transport you into something like… like _this_?" he asked her.

"I don't think Queen Bansheera is capable of something like this," he looked at him strangely. "Are you from Mariner Bay?"

"No," he said dryly.

"I don't recognize the uniform you have on. Are you military?" she asked.

"You could say that," he said, trying not to tell her too much.

Things were complicated enough, telling her he was from the year 3000 would only complicate matters. _'The last thing I need is her asking me a bunch of questions I can't answer,'_ he thought to himself.

"So… what do you wanna do?"

"If there's a way into this place, there has to be a way out. Chances are if we go through enough of these rooms, we'll come to the end," he said.

"Sounds good. So which way do we go?" 

"Down," he said, walking over to the panel on the floor. "So how did you get this thing open?"

She hurried over to him, placing her hand in the middle of the panel. The door slid open, and the two of them peeked inside. "Ladies first," she said eagerly, carefully climbing through the hole. Once she was through, she tried to fall through the ground, but didn't.

"What the hell?" he mumbled, peeking through.

"I don't know. I'm sticking to the ceiling," she called out.

"Are you stuck?"

"No, I can move around just fine, but its like in this room, the ceiling is the floor," she told him.

"It's the gravity, somehow its different in that room," he mentioned, carefully climbing in himself. Once he was through, the door closed, and the two of them found themselves standing on the ceiling.

They both glanced down, but the surroundings hadn't changed. That room looked identical to the room they'd left only seconds ago. Regardless to their situation, Alex walked to the end of the room, using the ladder embedded in the wall to climb down, making his way towards the door again.

"I'm starting to think this isn't such a good idea," Kelsey complained, watching him as he placed his hand on the panel, opening the door.

"Well staying put isn't an option," he said, going through the door. Once he was through, he turned around, glancing upwards at her. "You coming?"

Before she could answer, the door closed. _'Damn it,'_ he thought, quickly putting his hand on the panel again, but when the door opened, she was gone. _'What the hell?'_ he groaned. He allowed it to close again, and then reopen, but still, no Kelsey.

Finally, he decided the best thing to do was keep moving. He headed for the next panel on the floor, opening the panel and going through. As soon as he stuck his head through, someone grabbed him, snatching him through. He fell to the floor, and before he could get back to his feet, _he_ was standing over him.

"Stay where you are," he snapped. Alex glanced up at him. At first glance, he appeared to be an Asian man, maybe in his early twenties, but the glasses his wore seemed to give him the appearance of being older. "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"That seems to be the question of the day," Alex slowly got back to his feet. "I'm stuck in here, just like you are,"

"Where is _here_?"

"Again, good question. I wish I knew what to tell you," he quickly extended his hand to him, hoping to ease the tension between them. "My name is Alexander," he introduced.

He looked at Alex's hand, trying to determine if he was sincere or not. Finally, despite his better judgment, he obliged him. "Cam," he said.

_'No, it couldn't be, could it?'_ he asked himself, getting a good look at him. _'It is, its Cameron Watanbe, the green samurai ranger,'_ he thought to himself. Although he recognized Cam from the history logs, he decided it was best not be mention that to him.

"So, where you from Cam?"

"Blue Bay Harbor, California. You?"

He paused. "Silver Hills, California," he told him. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"There was a flash of light. It was so bright I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I was here," he said.

"How long have you been here?"

"A far as I can tell, almost a full day now," Cam told him.

"There's a young woman here, Kelsey, but we were separated. Our plan was to keep going in a straight line until we got to the end,"

"How's that workin' out for you?"

"This is my third room," he walked over to the panel on the floor, opening it. "You're welcome to tag along," he said, climbing through the door.

After weighing all the options carefully, Cam decided to take him up on his offer. He climbed through the opening, and when he made it to the other side, he saw Alex standing face to face with a young woman.

"How did you get ahead of me? How is that possible?" Alex asked her.

"I don't know. When you left me, I tried to open the door to follow you through, but you were gone. I thought you left me," she said.

"I tried to reopen the door, but _you_ were gone," he told her.

"What the hell is this place?" she sighed.

"I see you found your friend," Cam said, walking over to them.

"Cam, this is Kelsey. Kelsey, this is Cam," he quickly introduced.

She waved slightly. "Hey, at least we're on the floor this time," she pointed out.

"I still say we keep moving," Alex said, making his way to the next panel. He opened it and tried to go through, but couldn't. 

"What's wrong?"

"The gravity in that room is different too, I can't get in," he sighed.

"Can't we just go around?" Cam suggested.

"No, traveling from room to room will be pointless. Obviously going in a straight line won't help. If it did, Alex couldn't have bumped into me," she said.

"That isn't true, maybe if we each took different doors, we could have…" he was cut short.

"This is the same room you left me in. I haven't moved since you left an hour ago," Kelsey told him.

"An hour ago?"

"Yes,"

"I just left that room no more than 3 minutes ago," Alex said.

"That isn't possible," Cam said.

"Its this place. Wherever we are, time seems to have no meaning. The laws of physics as we know it have been thrown out the window, and this place is playing with its own set of rules," Alex said.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but it explains why gravity is different from room to room, how we were able to find Kelsey even though she never left this room, and it explains why almost an hour went by for her, but only a few minutes for me," he pointed out.

"For something like that to be possible, it would have to exist outside our space/time continuum," Cam brought up.

"I don't have all the answers yet, but I say we keep moving. Maybe we're not alone in here, maybe we can find some answers," he suggested.

Kelsey nodded in agreement. "Okay, lets go," she said.


	2. Tesseract

**_Disclaimer: _**_This fic is based on "Cube" and "Cube II: Hypercube" and are owned by Geraint Wyn Davies and the Sci-Fi channel. I am using them without permission. Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Time Force, Wild Force, Lightspeed Rescue and all related characters are owned by Disney Entertainment and/or Saban. I am also using them without permission. I don't intend to make any money from this, but if I do, don't sue me._

_Please take a minute to review, I live for reviews._

~~

She moved her hand away from her eyes, only to find that her surroundings had changed. _'This isn't the Animarium,'_ she thought to herself as she glanced around the room, trying to figure out where she was and how she got there.

It all happened so quickly. _'I was talking to Max, and there was that light, now I'm…'_ her thoughts trailed off as she walked to the end of the room, climbing the ladder embedded in the wall to get a closer look at one of the panels. _'A tesseract,' _she thought to herself, recalling reading something about them in school. _'Could this entire place be a tesseract?'_ she wondered.

Her first thought was to simply stay put, unsure of what outside that room. After thinking about it, it only seemed logical that she keep moving, hoping to eventually come to the end. She reached for her Growl phone, only to discover it was missing. _'Oh that's just great,'_ she sighed inwardly.

Finally, she looked around for a handle of some kind, hoping to get one of the doors open and get out. There were knobs, no handles, no sensors, nothing. She was about to climb down and try another one of the panels, but she decided to try something else. She placed her hand on the panel gently, and as it hissed open, she snatched back, almost falling off the ladder. She got back to her feet, peeking through the panel, only to see _herself_ escaping through another one of the crawlways. She called out, trying to get… _her_ attention, but the panel closed and she was gone. At first, she tried to convince herself it was an illusion, that it wasn't really happening. However, the more she thought about it, the more it began to make sense. _'If this really is a tesseract, its possible that it was me I saw,'_ she thought.

With that in mind, she thought it would be best to try to find her _other_ self so they could work together.

"Wait," she heard a voice call out as she was climbing through. She backed up, climbing back down to the ladder and turned around. There was a man in a white uniform standing there. She'd seen the uniform before, but couldn't remember where. Next to him was a young woman, and a young man with glasses. "I didn't mean to startle you," he said.

"What's going on here?" she asked him, still trying to figure out where she'd seen that uniform.

"We're not sure, we're trying to figure it all out too," he said, extending his hand to her. "My name is Alexander,"

"Alyssa," she said, shaking his hand.

"I'm Cam, and this is Kelsey," the young man with the glasses said.

"Hi," Kelsey squealed eagerly.

"Do you have any idea how you got here?" Alex asked her.

"No. There was just this light, and when I opened my eyes again, I was here," she told him.

"Where you from?" 

"Turtle Cove," she said.

"Well, that's one thing we all have in common. We're all from California," Kelsey pointed out.

"True, but there has to be something more. I doubt we were all just picked at random," Cam added.

Suddenly, it came to her. In fact, she was amazed that she didn't think of it sooner. "Time Force," Alyssa blurted out. "You're from Time Force,"

Alex took a step back. "How did you know that?"

"Jen and the others came from the future to help us with the mutorgs once. They had on uniforms like yours," she said.

"Did you say from the future?" Cam asked.

Alex let out a frustrated sigh. He'd hoped not to have to reveal anything about himself, fearing that it would somehow disrupt the time line. Yet, the more he thought about it, he began to realize that whatever this place was, time had already been disrupted. "Yes. I'm from what you would consider the future. The year 3000," he sighed.

"That's not possible, it's only the year 2000," Kelsey said.

"Not, its 2003," Cam mentioned.

"No, its 2002," Alyssa said.

"Its this place, time has no meaning here. Whoever brought us here has the ability to travel through time, and have snatched us from our own times to bring us here," Alex told them.

"So this _is_ a tesseract_,_" she said.

"A what?"

Again, he sighed. "A terreract, it's a theoretical concept dealing with stable containment of the fourth dimension," he said.

"The _4th_ dimension?" Cam asked.

"I thought there were only 3 dimensions," Kelsey brought up.

"There are only three that have been scientifically proven… so far," Alex said.

"What do you mean, so far?

Alex sighed. He knew that if any of them were going to get out of the situation, he'd need their help, and they wouldn't be able to help if they didn't know what they were dealing with. _'Besides, if this is a tesseract, none of them will be able to remember what happened once this is over,'_ he thought to himself. "Tesseract…" he paused. "Its another name for a hypercube," he said.

"I've heard about those, but its only a theory," Cam said.

"Can someone please speak English and tell me what the hell is going on?" Kelsey snapped.

"Okay. Lets call one dimension, length, and represent that with a simple line," Alex walked to the end of the room, breaking the arm off his sunglasses, then used it to crave a line into the wall. "Now, two dimensions are length and width, which can be represented by a simple square," he continued to carve into the wall, making a square. "Now if we extend that square and add one more dimension, we get a cube, which has three dimensions: length, width and depth. "If we take this cube and extend it one dimension further, we get…" he was cut short.

"A tesseract," Alyssa sighed.

"But in all the theories I've read, _time_ is the forth dimension," Cam brought up.

"It is, but if this thing really is a tesseract, each one of these room would be a self contained entity, each with it's own set of laws, each existing in a different point in time," he said.

"That explains why he's from the year 3000, but the rest of us are from the 21st century," Alyssa mentioned.

"So now that we all know _what_ this thing is, how do we get out of it?" Kelsey asked.

"We can't, at least no way that I know of. There's no telling how many rooms this thing has, and if time moves differently from room to room, we could have been here weeks or months already. And if the rooms continue to shift, we could trapped in this thing forever," Cam said.

"That's encouraging,"

"I'm convinced that there _has_ to be a way out here. Somehow we got in here, there _has_ to be an exit. I vote we keep moving. Maybe there are others in here, maybe we'll find whoever or whatever put us in here," Alex said.

"I say he's right. Sitting here and doing nothing won't get us anywhere," Kelsey said.

"But we have to stick together. The last thing we need to do is get lost in this place," she said.

"Agreed," Cam said.

It was Alyssa who headed over to one of the panels on the wall, pressing her hand against it. The panel slid open, and she headed through. Kelsey quickly followed her. Alex and Cam were close behind as they made their way into the next room. By the time they made it through, they saw Kelsey and Alyssa both standing over what looked like a lifeless body.

"Oh my God," Alex rushed over to it, rolling the body over. It simply slumped over, and Alex quickly checked for a pulse. "Whoever this guy was, he's been dead for a while," he sighed.

"What could have happened to him?"

"Based on the facial hair, the gray hairs on his head and the length of his finger nails, it looks like he'd been in here a lot longer than we have," Cam pointed out.

"Wait a second, I know him," Alex leaned in, getting a closer look. "This is Jason Scott, the red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger," he said. "He was a legend in his own time,"

"Kelsey, are you a Power Ranger?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes. I'm the yellow Lightspeed ranger,"

"I'm the white Wild Force ranger. Its reasonable to assume that whoever created this thing is trapping rangers inside," she said.

"That can't be it, I'm not a ranger," Cam brought up.

"Maybe not yet, but the history logs state that at some point, you'll become the green samurai ranger," Alex said. "I'm the red Time Force ranger,"

"So its true, this thing is a ranger trap," Kelsey said.

"I wonder how many other rangers are trapped in this thing,"

"Did Jason die of natural causes, or was he…" she allowed her sentence to trail off, unwilling to accept that he may have been killed.

"There are no signs of a struggle, no blood. If I had to take a guess, I'd say he died from hunger," Alex said.

"Oh God,"

"Come on, there's nothing we can do for him. He have to keep moving," he said, walking over to the panel on the floor. He opened it, quickly jumping through. Kelsey tried to follow, but the door closed. She opened the door again, but he was gone.

"This is just great," she sighed.

*

Alex landed on his feet, and then glanced upwards, only to see that the door was already closed. "Damn it," he sighed.

"What is it Alex? What's wrong?" he heard a voice ask.

He quickly turned around, taking a step back when he saw _him. _"Jason?" he inquired.

He didn't have a beard anymore, and from the looks of it, was in perfect health. _'How is this possible?'_ he thought to himself.

"Of course its me. I thought I'd lost you there for a second," he said, walking towards him.

Alex backed away again. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you feelin' okay Alex?"

"Just humor me and tell me what the hell is going on,"

"We've been going room to room for the last few days, looking for a way out of this place. About an hour ago, we got separated, and I've been looking for you ever since. There are so many rooms in this place, I didn't think I was going to see you again," he said.

"_You've_ been with _me_ the entire time?"

"Yeah, we woke up in the same room together. Don't you remember?"

"I remember, I just remember it differently," he took a step closer. "Do you know what this place is?" he asked him.

He shook his head. "No, but I'm thinkin' its Rita up to her old tricks again. Its okay, I know my friends are on the outside looking for me. They'll get me out of here," he assured him. "When they do, we'll get you out too,"

He paused. "Jason, what year is it?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just humor me,"

"Its 1993," Jason told him.

Alex sighed inwardly. "There are at least three other people in here, I've seen them. Its two women and a man, we have to find them," he said.

"Well come on, lets find them," he said eagerly, walking over to the panel up against the wall, pressing his hand against it. 

Jason climbed through, and Alex reluctantly followed him.


	3. 105709

**_Disclaimer: _**_This fic is based on "Cube" and "Cube II: Hypercube" and are owned by Geraint Wyn Davies and the Sci-Fi channel. I am using them without permission. Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Time Force, Wild Force, Lightspeed Rescue and all related characters are owned by Disney Entertainment and/or Saban. I am also using them without permission. I don't intend to make any money from this, but if I do, don't sue me._

_Please take a minute to review, I live for reviews._

~~

"Come on, there's nothing we can do for him. He have to keep moving," Alex said, walking over to the panel on the floor. He opened it, quickly jumping through. Kelsey tried to follow, but the door closed. She opened the door again, but he was gone.

"This is just great," she sighed.

"So now what are we suppose to do?" Alyssa asked.

It was Cam who took a step forward. "I say we keep moving. Maybe we'll bump into Alex again," he suggested, walking over to the panel on the floor and opened it. "Who's with me?" he asked, climbing through.

Not giving the panel time to close, Alyssa crawled through, followed by Kelsey. The door closed behind them, and they found themselves in a room identical the last one.

"This room smells funny," Alyssa pointed out.

"No funnier than the room with the dead guy in it," Kelsey added.

"No, she's right," he paused for a moment. "The air is different in this room. Wait, the air in here is thin," Cam said.

"We gotta get out of here," she said.

Cam rushed over to the panel on the floor, but it refused to open. He rushed to the wall, trying to open another door, but no luck. Kelsey and Alyssa both rushed to opposite ends of the room, trying to open those doors, but without success.

"If we don't get out of here soon, we'll suffocate," Cam said, holding his throat as the lack of oxygen began to effect him.

"None of the doors will open, we're trapped in here," Alyssa sighed.

Just then, the panel on the ceiling slid open, and a rope of some kind lowered from the ceiling. "Come on," they heard a voice call out.

Not wasting any time, Kelsey began to climb up the rope, which looked to be made out of clothing. Once she was through, Alyssa made her way up as well. Finally, it was Cam who climbed, but the lack of oxygen was getting the best of him. He was only a few inches away from the panel before he completely passed out. He fell back, but someone reached through the panel, grabbed his wrist and pulled him through. The panel closed, and all them sighed with relief.

"Thank you, whoever you…" he turned around, allowing them to get a good look at him. "Alex?" Alyssa sighed.

"Yes, my name _is_ Alex, how did you know that?" he asked her.

"We were with you earlier, about ten minutes ago, but you went through one of the doors and we lost you," she said.

"That isn't possible. I'm never seen you before," he said.

"This must not be _our_ Alex," Kelsey mentioned.

"Its possible that there is more than one Alex here, each from a different point in time," Alyssa turned to Alex. "Do you know where you are? What this place is?" she asked him.

"It's a tesseract. Jason and I have been looking for a way out for days, but we got separated and I…" he was cut short.

"Jason? The red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger?" she asked.

"Yes, you've seen him?"

_'Maybe the Jason we saw is from another point in time,' _she speculated. Alyssa wanted to tell him the truth, but she wasn't convinced that _this_ version of Alex would be able to handle the news of Jason's death, so decided to keep it to herself, for now. "No. From what we gathered, we think this place is a ranger trap. When you said Jason, we just _assumed_ you meant the red ranger," she said.

"How long have you been in here?" Kelsey asked him.

"I've lost track of the days, but it's been a while. Jason and I woke up in the same room, and we were exploring them together, trying to find a way out of this place," he told them.

"Well, you're welcome to stick with us. Who knows, maybe we'll run into Jason," she said, realizing that wasn't as far fetched as it sounded. "I'm Alyssa, this is Kelsey, and that's Cam," she introduced.

"Very nice to meet you all, but I have to disagree with you," he said.

"With what?"

"This can't be a ranger trap, I'm not a Power Ranger," he told them.

"What?"

"I only joined Time Force academy a few weeks ago. From what I heard, the Chrono Morpher was still in the experimental phase," he said.

"They must have captured you at a point in time _before_ you became a ranger. But why?" Alyssa wondered.

"Guys, get a look at this," Kelsey said, motioning for them to follow. Alex and Alyssa walked over to her as she stared at a set of numbers carved into the metal plating on the wall.

**105709**

"What is that suppose to mean?" Alex asked.

"It could be the number of rooms in this place," she said.

"You're telling me there's one hundred and five thousand, seven hundred and nine rooms in this place?" Kelsey snapped.

"That can't be right," Kelsey sighed with relief. "In a tesseract, there could be as many as one hundred _million_ rooms," Alyssa said.

"That's encouraging," 

"Maybe its coordinates on a map," Alex suggested.

"I don't think so. Without a reference point to start with, no one would be able to determine any points in this place," she said.

"We're needles in a haystack," Kelsey sighed.

"Maybe it's a message of some kind. Obviously someone has been here before, and they wanted to leave a clue as to how _they_ got out," he suggested.

"It could be a password, and a combination to a lock," she said.

"Until we know for sure, there's no reason to stay in this room. We should wake Cam up and get him out of here," Alyssa said.

The three of them walked over to Cam, trying to revive him. "Come on Cam, we gotta get out of here," Kelsey said.

"Cam?"

Alyssa reached down, touching his neck. "He's not breathing," she said, and then began to push down on his chest. "Come on Cam, breath," she screamed at him. She leaned down, pinching his nose and began to breathe in his mouth, then pushed on his chest again. "Damn it Cam, breath," she snapped.

Just then, Cam took a deep breath, and then began coughing. 

"Good job Alyssa, you saved him," Alex said.

"Lets grab him and get out of here," she said, opening the panel on the floor. Alyssa went first, and as Alex and Kelsey helped Cam through, Alyssa grabbed Cam, helping him the rest of the way. Alex allowed Kelsey to go next, and then followed her. 

~~

As soon as the panel on the floor closed, the panel on the ceiling opened. "This room looks safe," Jason said, peeking his head through.

He quickly climbed through, falling to the floor. Next was Alex, who carefully used the ladder along the wall to climb down.

"Looks like someone has been in here before," he mentioned, noticing the writing on the wall. 

Each of them walked over to it, getting a good look.

"What do you think it means?" he asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd say it's a code of some kind. We'll have to keep it in mind as we go," he said, walking over to another panel and opened it.

"You're ready to go already?"

"You're not?"

"We just got here, and we've been going room to room for hours now. We should stay and catch our breath. Besides, this is the first room that's had any kind of a clue at all, we should think about it before we go on to the next one," Jason pointed out.

Alex was convinced that Jason was merely tired, and was looking for an excuse to rest, but he had a good point. _'There's no telling when we'll get another clue in this place. Maybe we should examine it, see what we can come up with,'_ he thought.

They sat down next to one another up against a wall, taking a sigh of relief.

"So, how long have you been a ranger?" Alex asked him.

"Only a few weeks now. Zordon gave us our powers and we've been fighting Rita Repulsa's monsters," he said.

"If it makes you feel better, you guys will always get the best of Rita. Of course, when Lord Zedd comes along, you'll have a much harder time," he said.

"Lord who?"

"Zedd. Don't worry, you'll see,"

"What happened to all that talk about not disrupting the time line? Why are you telling me this?" Jason asked him.

"This place is a tesseract. If we… I mean, _when_ we get out of here, I doubt any of us will remember ever being in this thing," he said.

"How is that possible?"

"Our minds aren't meant to work on a multi-dimensional level like this. We're constantly trying to understand each of the laws for each room, but it can't be done. When we do escape from this place, our minds should block all of them out in an attempt to regain our sanity," he said.

"You mean we can go crazy in this place?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if someone did… sooner or later. There are a lot of things the human mind aren't meant to comprehend, and this is one of them," Alex explained.

"Well, I doubt I'll go crazy. If anything, I'll die of hunger first," Jason said.

  
Alex sighed inwardly. "You're probably right," he sighed.

*

"Cam? Cam are you okay?" a voice asked.

He opened his eyes, only to see Kelsey and Alyssa standing over him. He slowly sat up, holding his head in pain. "The last thing I remember was…" he paused. "… that room with the low oxygen level. Is everyone okay?" he asked.

"We're all fine," Kelsey said.

"I'm glad to see you're back on your feet. We were worried about you for a second," Alex said, walking over to them.

Cam made it to his feet, getting a good look at Alex. "It was you who saved us, wasn't it?" he asked.

"I tied my uniform jacket and pants together to make a rope long enough to pull you guys out of there," he told him.

"Thank you," he turned to Alyssa. "Any luck on finding a way out?"

"No, but we did run into a clue. 105709," she said.

"What is that?"

"We don't know. We've been trying to figure it out for hours now. We saw it carved into the wall in one of the rooms," she said.

"Now that you're okay, we should get moving again," Alex suggested, walking over to the panel up against the wall. He was about to open it, but it opened on it's own. One of the other side of the door was a bright light, so bright that all of them had to cover their eyes.

When they opened they, _she_ was standing there. "What's going on here?" the young woman asked.

She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore a pair of black jeans and a pink cut off shirt. The others stared at her, but Alex who exactly who she was.

He walked over to her. "Hello Karone," he sighed.


	4. Theories

**_Disclaimer: _**_This fic is based on "Cube" and "Cube II: Hypercube" and are owned by Geraint Wyn Davies and the Sci-Fi channel. I am using them without permission. Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Time Force, Wild Force, Lightspeed Rescue and all related characters are owned by Disney Entertainment and/or Saban. I am also using them without permission. I don't intend to make any money from this, but if I do, don't sue me._

_Please take a minute to review, I live for reviews._

~~

Karone took a step back, staring at each of them with a look on confusion on her face. "Who are you people? How do you know me?" she asked.

It was Alex who slowly approached her. "I know this is really confusing for you, but none of us are here to hurt you. My name is Alexander," he introduced.

"Who did I get here?"

"None of us are really sure _how_ we got here. We've been trying to find a way out," Cam said, taking a step forward as well.

"These are my friends Cam, Alyssa and Kelsey," he said, attempting to calm her down.

"I was on the Astro Megaship talking with my friend, Zhane. We detected a subspace variance, then there was a bright light. When I opened my eyes, I was here," she told them.

"That's pretty much the way it happened for all of us. I think that…" she was cut short.

"Wait, did you say you detected a subspace variance?" Cam asked.

She nodded. "Yes, D.E.C.A. was picking up some unusual readings. We were on our way to investigate it, but there was that light and…" she allowed her sentence to trail off.

"A subspace variance could explain how we got here," he paused. "I was investigating a strange reading in ninja ops before I saw that light. That variance could have been some type of teleportation system," he said.

"But a subspace variance could be almost anything. It could have been an energy spike of some kind, or a slight incursion in the space/time continuum. It doesn't necessarily mean a teleportation system," Alex pointed out.

"True, but it's the best lead we have so far. Does anyone else remember what they were doing before they ended up here?" he asked.

"I was in the Aqua Base when Carter and Ms. Fairweather. Come to think of it, we _were_ trying to gather more information about a strange reading we found," Kelsey said.

"What about you Alyssa?"

"I was on the Animarium with Max and the others. The sacred water warned us that there was an attack going on in the city. We were about to…" she paused. "That's when I saw that light, that's when I ended up here," she explained.

"Alex, what about you?"

"I was at headquarters. There was something going on, and Captain Logan told me to check the EPS systems for any variances. When I got there, there was a light… and then I was here," he told them.

"So we're all here because of some variance in subspace, but if we all came in contact with it in different points in time, chances are this wasn't a natural occurrence. Someone or something selected us to be here," Cam said.

"But who?"

"Whoever it is, they have to have a vast knowledge of the past, the present _and_ the future," he said.

"Future? What do you mean the future?" Karone asked.

"Each of us are from different points in time. All of us are rangers, or, in some cases, going to be rangers," Alyssa said.

"How is that possible?"

"It seems that anything is possible in this place. The laws of physics seem to change from room to room," Kelsey told her.

"Looking at the construction and design, it almost looks like a tesseract," Karone said.

"What do you know about tesseracts?"

"Andros and I studied them on KO-35 when we were children. I'd seen models of them, but never one this big," she said.

"So this thing originated on KO-35,"

"I don't know. Like I said, I was a child when I first read about them. We thought they were only theories," she said.

"By chance, was there anything on how to get out of one?" Cam asked her.

"The ones I studied were much smaller, there was no way to get anyone inside," she said.

"Do you know who created it?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry,"

"The original tesseract theory was formulated by a man named Dr. Geraint Davies. His theories led him to win the Nobel price in Quantum mechanics. I remember reading about it as well," Alyssa told them.

"Do the numbers 105709 mean anything to you Karone?" Kelsey asked.

She paused. "No. What does that number have to do with tesseracts?"

"We saw that number carved into the wall in one of the rooms we were in, we were hoping it would give us a clue as to how to get out of here," she said.

"I'm sorry I don't know more,"

"Come on guys, lets get moving," Cam said, walking over to the panel up against the wall. He pressed his hand against the panel, and it quickly slid open.

He allowed Kelsey, Alyssa and Karone to go first, and then followed them all through. Alex was last to go through.

"This room looks just like the last one," Karone pointed out.

"You get use to it after a while," Alyssa sighed.

"Wait, what's this," Cam walked over to the end of the room, picking up what looked like a watch. "Someone else has been here," he said, holding up the watch.

"That's not a watch. It's a communicator," Alex mentioned, getting a good look at it. "It's the communicators the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers used,"

"So it must have been Jason's," Kelsey mentioned.

"No, it isn't. When I was with him, he insisted that he wouldn't take it off just in case the other rangers tried to contact him," he said.

It was Alyssa who walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Alex, we found Jason a few minutes before we bumped into you. Jason is dead," she told him.

He snatched away. "He can't be dead," he snapped.

"We all saw him," Cam added.

Alex slumped up against the wall. "Oh my God, Jason," he sighed.

"From the looks of it, he died from hunger," she mentioned.

"When I first got here, I could have sworn I saw myself escaping from one of the rooms. Its possible that the Jason we found isn't the Jason that Alex is talking about," Alyssa brought up.

"The fact that this Alex isn't the one we first encountered supports that theory," Cam said.

Alex looked up. "So, there's a chance that Jason is okay," he said.

"He probably is,"

"So what are we waiting for? Lets go," Alex said eagerly, making his way towards one of the doors. 

Before he could put his hand on the panel to open it, the doors slid open, and there _she_ was.

"Oh my God," she sighed.

"Kelsey?" he glanced back at Kelsey, who was still standing behind him, then at Kelsey, who was in front of him. "Hi,"

He stood aside, allowing her to come through.

"Okay, someone really needs to explain what's going on here," she groaned.

*

The door opened, and the two of them climbed through, landing on the other side. It was Jason who glanced around the room.

"What the hell is all this?"

"105709," Alex sighed, trying to figure out what the number could mean.

The number had been carved into almost every space in the room. Some of the numbers were bigger, some were smaller, but it was always the same.

"Someone is definitely trying to tell us something," he said.

"Yes, but what?"

"Maybe it's the number of rooms in this place," Jason suggested.

"If that's true, why would whoever it was go through all the trouble of coming back here and writing the number all over the wall, then leave? If you notice, some of the handwriting is different for some of them, which means more than one person has been here, and whoever it was, they figured out what it meant," he said.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Nothing we can do but keep moving," he said, walking over to the panel on the side of the wall, opening the door.

In the next room, he saw Kelsey climbing through the panel on the opposite side. For a moment, he was convinced that he saw himself as well. Before he could call out to them, the panel closed, and Kelsey was gone.

He decided not to say anything to Jason about it and simply climbed through. Jason tried to follow him, but the panel closed. "Damn it," he snapped, quickly opening the door again, but Jason was gone. "Figures," he sighed.

He was about to go through another panel when the panel on the ceiling opened, and _he_ fell through.

"Jason? Great, I thought I'd lost you," he said, walking towards him. The closer he got, he realized that _that _Jason wasn't the same one he'd gotten separated from just a few moments ago. His hair was much longer, and he now had a beard and mustache. He also noticed that he was wearing several communicators. "Where did you get all those?"

"You're not Alex! You're another illusion," he said, making his way towards Alex with a piece of metal in his hand. It looked as though Jason had pulled a strip of metal off the side of the wall and fashioned it into a knife. There was dry blood all over his arm and hand, and a huge scar on the side of his face.

"No, its me. Alex," he insisted.

"That's what they all said before I…"

"You killed them, didn't you?" Alex asked.

"They were lying to me, none of them were real. I killed them the same way I killed all the others that pretended to be me. They were lying to me too," he groaned, still moving closer.

Alex took a step back. "Listen Jase, its this place man. Time moves differently here, there's a chance that all those others really _were_ you, just at different points in time," he explained.

"I don't believe you, you're lying to me!" he snapped, rushing at him.

He tried to stab him, but Alex side stepped him, then spun around, giving him a leg sweep. Jason fell forward, hitting his head up against the side of the wall. Alex quickly kicked the knife away from him, driving a knee into his back.

"Sorry Jase, but this is for your own good," he told him.

Before Jason could get back to his feet, Alex headed to the panel on the floor, opening it and jumping through.

*

Kelsey stared at herself, walking all the way around her to get a good look at her. She was amazed how, in every detail, they were exactly the same.

"Whoa, this is freaky," she sighed.

"Tell me the about it," the other said.

"So you're me, huh?"

"I guess so,"

"How did you get here?"

"I was in the Aqua Base with the others, then…"

"… there was a light, right?"

"Yeah, a light. I closed my eyes, and…"

"When you opened them…"

"I was here," the two of them said in unison.

"Okay, the two of you have to promise to never do that again," Cam said.

"So I don't understand. Whoever is trapping us in here is trapping different versions of us from different time periods?" Alyssa asked.

"Doubtful. I suspect that because time is moving differently in this place, these Kelseys' are the same person, but from different points in time. For example," he turned to Kelsey. "How long have you been here?"

"A half hour, maybe forty minutes," she said.

He turned to the other Kelsey. "What about you?"

"Almost two days now. I thought I was alone in here, this is the first time I've bumped into anyone," she told him.

"That's proves my theory,"

"So there any dozens of _us_ trapped in here?"

"We can't be concerned with that right now. Our goal should be to get out, then find a way to shut this thing down. If we can do that, time will be restored to its natural state," Alyssa said.

"Sounds good, but this thing is a maze, and the rooms all have different rules to them. We have to adjust to a new time and a new set of laws every time we go to a new room," Alex pointed out.

Cam paused for a moment, looking at both the Kelseys', then at Alex. "That's it,"

"What's it?"

"I know who trapped us in here," Cam said.


	5. Conspiracies

**_Disclaimer: _**_This fic is based on "Cube" and "Cube II: Hypercube" and are owned by Geraint Wyn Davies and the Sci-Fi channel. I am using them without permission. Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Time Force, Wild Force, Lightspeed Rescue and all related characters are owned by Disney Entertainment and/or Saban. I am also using them without permission. I don't intend to make any money from this, but if I do, don't sue me._

**_A/N: _**_I know it's been a while since I updated any of my fics. I was having some major computer problems, but they're been corrected. Thank you to everyone for your patience!! Enjoy._

_Please take a minute to review, I live for reviews._

~~

"I know who trapped us in here," Cam said.

"You know who trapped us in here?" both the Kelseys' asked in unison.

All of them turned to Cam, who seemed to be mumbled something to himself. Finally, he removed his glasses, walking towards the rest of the group. "We've been going about this the wrong way all the time. We were working on the assumption that if there's an entrance, there had to be an exit, but that isn't true. We were all teleported into this thing somehow, which means there isn't an exit, at least by any conventional means. We've already established that we all discovered the subspace variance before we needed up here, and we all agree that the only person who could pull off something like this would have to have a knowledge of not only the past and present, but the future. There's only one person here who fits that profile," Cam explained, turning his attention to Alex.

Alex took a step back. "Wait, you think _I'm_ responsible for this?" he asked them.

"It does seem strange that when we tried to determine how we got in here, you were so quick to discount that it had anything to do with the subspace variance," Alyssa pointed out.

"And you seem to be the only one who knows all of us," Karone mentioned.

"You're from the future. Its possible your superiors built this thing, and then started trapping us inside as some type of experiment. Then they sent you in here to monitor us," Kelsey added.

"That's why he keeps saying _'lets keep moving'_. He's trying to lead us somewhere," the other Kelsey brought up.

"I admit, Time Force has participated in some questionable experiments, but they have nothing to do with this thing, and I'm not in here to monitor anyone. I told you, I'm trapped in here like the rest of you. If you want to put the blame on someone, look at Karone. She's the one who's known about tesseracts her entire life. We've never seen anything like this on Earth, so for all we know this thing could be from KO-35," Alex pointed out.

"That is a good point," both the Kelseys said.

"But I read about it when I was child, that was years ago. I don't know anything more about this place than the rest of you do. It was Alyssa who knew who created this thing, maybe she knows something she isn't telling us," Karone said.

"I've told you everything I know about this place," Alyssa snapped. "Guys, we're doing this wrong. We're all tired, we're hungry and we're confused. It's this place; it's turning us against one another. The last thing we need to do is point fingers and place blame, we're all in this thing together. We've all been in tight spots before, haven't we? But we're Power Rangers, its our job to overcome obstacles like this," she turned to Kelsey. "I've read about the Lightspeed rangers in the paper, I know you guys have your hands full with Queen Bansheera _and_ protecting the city. I've been fighting orgs for a while now," she turned to Alex. "Alex sent the Time Force rangers back in time to help with the mutorgs, so he knows how hard I've had it,"

"That's right, I did," he mentioned.

Alyssa nodded. "Like I said, we've all had it rough, but if we're going to get out of this place, we have to work together," she told them.

"So what do you suggest?"

"The only thing we can do is keep moving. Standing here arguing about who did what to who isn't getting us anywhere," Alyssa said.

Cam walked over to him. "Listen, I'm sorry for…" he cut him short.

"Its okay, I understand. Its easy for even the smartest person to go crazy in a place like this," Alex told him.

"Alright, lets go," Karone sighed.

It was Alyssa who walked over to the panel on the side of the wall, pressing her hand against the plate. She quickly climbed through, followed by one of the Kelseys', Karone, then Cam. Alyssa climbed the ladder quickly, positioning herself over the panel. As Alex stuck his head through, she kicked him in the face, knocking him back through the door. 

She quickly jumped down, watching as Alex, with a huge cut over his eye, rushed at her, but the panel closed.

"What did you do that for?" Karone asked.

"Cam, you were right. I think Alex had something to do with all of this," she said.

"But what about that speech about all of us being in this together?" he asked.

"Doesn't it seem convenient that he knew exactly where we were, and had enough time to take off all his clothes, tie them in a knot and pull us out of that room just in time?" she brought up.

"Now that you mention it," Kelsey sighed.

"You think Alex has been playing us the entire time?" Cam asked.

"No, just _that _one. I think whoever is pulling the strings around here purposely made sure we'd get separated from _our_ Alex, then set us up with a fake Alex to lead us exactly where they wanted us to go," she explained.

Cam and Karone took a step back. "Alyssa, I think you've been in here way too long. You're not thinking straight," he said.

"I'm thinking just fine. I'm beginning to think I'm the only one who is," she said.

"It was that room we were in. The air wasn't thin at all, it did something to you, made you crazy," Kelsey said.

Alyssa grabbed Kelsey by the throat. "You think I'm crazy?" she snapped, pushing her up against the wall.

"Alyssa, think about what you're doing here. You _are_ acting strangely, and it happened after we were in that room," Cam pointed out.

"So why aren't _you_ acting different?"

"Maybe it effected us in different ways. I _was_ the only one who passed out, and Kelsey wasn't even effected at all," he paused. "Maybe it wasn't thin air at all, maybe it was a room where time moved faster than the other rooms. The human mind wasn't meant to withstand that type of thing, and it could easily lead to paranoid delusions," Cam told her.

Alyssa paused, releasing her grip on Kelsey slightly. "Maybe I…" her sentence trailed off. "Kelsey, I'm sorry," she sighed, backing away from her.

Kelsey held her throat, still with a look of terror on her face as she tried to catch her breath.

"Listen, we should keep moving," Cam mentioned, walking over to the panel against the wall and pressing his hand to the plate.

The panel slid open, and Kelsey quickly climbed through, followed by her counterpart. Cam was next to go through, with Karone right behind them. Alyssa waited until Karone was through, then stopped. "I'm not going," she said.

"What? Why?"

"You're right, something _is_ wrong with me. You have to go on without me," she said.

"We're not leaving you," Karone said.

Alyssa stepped off the ladder, and the panel closed.

**_*_**

Alex had been wandering from room to room for, to the best of his knowledge, was hours. Each room was exactly the same, but he was amazed that he hadn't come across anyone else during his journey. The silence was beginning to get to him, the solitude was affecting him. _'I see how Jason could have gone crazy,'_ he thought to himself, but he was determined to prevent it from happening to him.

He pressed his hand on the panel, and as soon as it opened, he stepped through. When he made it to the other side, he saw _them._

"Oh God," he sighed, covering his mouth in terror as he stood over them. 

There were three bodies, all of them motionless. "Cam?" he called out, hoping Cam would answer, but there was no response. Or a pulse.

He turned his attention to Kelsey, checking her for a pulse as well, but there was nothing. Finally, he turned to Alyssa, checking her, but the results were the same. "Oh God, what happened to you guys?" he sighed inwardly.

He stood up, but suddenly, his head began to throb, forcing him to fall to the floor, holding his head in pain. _'It's this room, there's something different here,'_ he thought. _'Time is moving faster in here, which explains why all of them died so quickly,'_ he concluded. It took every ounce of strength he had to crawl to the panel on the floor, pressing his hand against the plate. The panel slid open, and he crawled his way through. 

Final, his strength gave out on him, and he couldn't move. Just lying there, he could _feel_ himself getting older. His facial hair was growing, his fingernails were getting longer, and his hair was growing before his eyes. Just then, someone snatched him through, sending him to the ground.

"Stay where you are," he snapped. Alex glanced up at him. His vision was blurry, but at first glance, he appeared to be… _'Cam?'_ he thought to himself. "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Cam? Its me," he mumbled as his strength slowly returned, but he was still having a hard time getting on his feet.

"I don't know who you are, and you've got 10 seconds to tell me where the hell we are," he snapped.

_'Great. The first person I come across in hours and he just got here,'_ he thought to himself. "Let me guess, you were in Ninja Opts and you picked up on a subspace variance, then there was a bright light, and you ended up here, right?" he asked him.

"How did you know?"

"You're familiar with a tesseract, right?"

"I've read about them, but its only a theory," he said.

"Well it isn't a theory, not anymore. This is a tesseract, and rangers are being trapped in here as part of some bizarre experiment," he told him.

"And you are?"

"My name is Alexander Collins, I'm from Time Force," he noticed the confused look on Cam's face. "I'm from the future, the year 3000," he added.

"The future, huh?" Cam stared him up and down. "How much of this are you expecting me to buy?" he asked him.

"I don't have time for this," he finally made it back to his feet. "Thanks for the help, but I'm going to keep moving," he said, heading for the panel on the wall.  
  


"Where do you think you're going?"

It was a simple enough question, but it was enough to make Alex stop dead in his tracks. _'Where am I going? I could be wandering around this damn thing forever and never find a way out. There has to be something I'm missing, something I'm overlooking,'_ he thought.

_'I know how everyone ended up in here, where they all were. I know they're all from California, that each of us are from a different point in history, that all of us are rangers, but who would want to trap us in this thing?'_ he wondered.

"Cam, if memory serves me correctly, your rival is Lothor, correct?" he asked him.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Lothor was a human, but was banned from Earth and sent into space. It couldn't be him," he thought, but didn't realize he was thinking out loud.

"Lothor couldn't be what?"

Alex ignored him. "I know there is more than one of me here, and more than one Jason, and obviously more than one Cam, so who would have the ability to not only transport all of us here, but each of us from several different points in time?" he mumbled.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Still, Alex ignored him. "Each room has its own set of laws, but there has to be one common rule, one common law that they all share," he paused. "Of course, 105709," he said.

"What is 105709?" Cam asked him.

Suddenly it occurred him, it came to him in a flash. _'Why the hell didn't I think of it sooner?'_ he asked himself. 

Finally, he turned to Cam. "Come on, we're going to find the others," he said.

"There are other people in here?"

"Yes, and the sooner I find them, the sooner I can tell them how to escape,"


	6. Escape

**_Disclaimer: _**_This fic is based on "Cube" and "Cube II: Hypercube" and are owned by Geraint Wyn Davies and the Sci-Fi channel. I am using them without permission. Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Time Force, Wild Force, Lightspeed Rescue and all related characters are owned by Disney Entertainment and/or Saban. I am also using them without permission. I don't intend to make any money from this, but if I do, don't sue me._

_I have been very pleased with the response this fic has gotten since I originally posted it. I was afraid that not enough people would be familiar with the movie to fully understand and enjoy it, but to the contrary, most of the emails I've received have said that though they hadn't seen the movie, they planned to because of this fic. Thank you to all of you. Please take a minute to review, I live for reviews._

~~

The panel slid open, and Kelsey quickly climbed through, followed by her counterpart. Cam was next to go through, with Karone right behind them. Alyssa waited until Karone was through, then stopped. "I'm not going," she said.

"What? Why?"

"You're right, something _is_ wrong with me. You have to go on without me," she said.

"We're not leaving you," Karone said.

Alyssa stepped off the ladder, and the panel closed.

_'I guess I'm on my own now,'_ she sighed inwardly as she leaned up against the wall, trying to gather her thoughts. _'This place is starting to get the best of me, but there has to be a way out. Come on Alyssa, think,'_

She walked over to the panel in the floor, pressing it as it slid open. She peeked in, and once she determined the room was empty, she climbed through. She landed on her feet as the door closed.

"How'd I know this room would look just like the last one?" she asked herself.

She was about to head for another panel, but she noticed something carved into one of the panels on the wall.

**105709**

"Its that number again, but it's different handwriting," she paused. "Oh God, this is _my_ handwriting," she concluded.

She ruled out the possibility that the number was a coordinate on a map, or a combination of some kind. It obviously wasn't the number of rooms inside the tesseract. _'There's no way to be sure how many rooms are in this thing,'_ she thought. 

She headed for another panel, this time the one against the wall, opening it and stepping through. As soon as she made it through the panel, she saw a file of _something_ in the corner. There was an odor to the room that reminded her of the room they found Jason in as well. With reluctance in her step, she approached _whatever_ it was. The closer she got, the better look she got. "Oh God, it's _half_ of Kelsey," she cried.

Alyssa carefully rolled her over, only to discover that her entire lower body had been completely sliced off. There was a pool of blood on the floor where she laid, but it had long since dried up, leading her to concluding that whatever happened, it was a long time ago. "I'm sorry Kelsey," she sighed.

She was about to head to another room, but the panel opened before she touched it, and there _he_ was. "Alyssa, just the woman I was looking for," he said eagerly, climbing through.

"Alex?" she took a step back. "Wait, _which_ Alex are you?" she asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm…" he paused as he noticed Kelsey laying on the floor. "Oh God, what happened?"

"I don't know, I found her like that,"

Alex noticed that there was no blood on Alyssa's clothing, leading him to believe she was telling the truth. "I got separated from the rest of the group, but I think I know how to get out of here. The only problem is, I'm going to need some help," he said.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Do you know what _time_ it was when you saw the flash of light for the first time?" he asked her.

She paused. "Maybe about eleven o'clock, why?"

"I'm willing to bet it was 10:57 and 9 seconds," he said.

"What makes you think…" she paused. "That's it, that's the number we keep seeing. It wasn't a combination at all, it was a time," she said eagerly.

"I think we've been going about this the wrong way the entire time. Instead of going room to room, we have to find a room where someone is going to be transported in. I suspect that the light we've all seen is a doorway of some kind," 

"And if the doorway leads _in…_" she started.

"It should lead us _out_ too," Alex finished.

"But what about the others? We can't just leave them in here,"

"I don't plan to. If I'm right, once we make it to the other side, we'll find whoever is behind all this. Once we stop them from trapping people in this thing, we'll be able to save the others from the other side," he said.

"We're going to need help though,"

"I thought of that too. I don't know if the two of us will be enough, but right now it's all we have," he pointed out.

"So what do we do? How do we find a doorway?"

"I say we wait. Sooner or later, one of the doorways will open to transport someone else here, and when it does, we go in," Alex said.

"Fine, but can we wait in another room? This one smells bad," she mentioned.

*

"Damn it," Cam climbed the ladder again, reopening the door, but Alyssa was gone. "Damn it Alyssa," he snapped.

"She did what she thought was best for the group," Kelsey sighed.

"So what do we do now?" the other Kelsey asked.

"If we're going to get out of this, we need to stick together. There has to be something we've overlooked, something we're missing," Cam said.

"I agree," Karone sighed.

"Come on, let's get going,"

The four of them headed towards the panel up against the far wall. Kelsey reached out for it, ready to press her hand against the panel, but the panel slid open, and _he_ grabbed her. "You bitch!" he screamed, pulling her through the panel.

"Oh God, its Alex," Cam said, rushing over to Kelsey and grabbing her legs, trying to prevent Alex from pulling her through. "I could use a little help here," he screamed.

Karone and the other Kelsey followed suit, grabbing Kelsey's legs and pulling her back.

"Its no use Samurai ranger, this bitch is mine!" Alex screamed from the next room.

Then it happened…

The panel closed, slicing Kelsey in half. The three of them fell to the floor, still holding onto Kelsey's lower body.

"Oh my God," Karone screamed.

"I'm dead. Oh God, I'm dead," Kelsey screamed, turning her head away from what was left of her counterparts body.

Cam stood up, backing away slowly. "Why the hell would Alex attack us like that?" he snapped.

"Maybe that was the Alex that Alyssa attacked. There's no telling how long he'd been in here, or how this place might have effected him," she said.

"Lets just go, we have to get out of this room," he said, walking over to the panel on the floor and pressed his hand against it. The panel opened, and Cam stood to the side, allowing Kelsey and Karone to go through first. Once they'd made it through, he followed them.

He landed on his feet, but as soon as the panel door closed behind him, he found himself face to face with Jason. He quickly noticed that this Jason looked much older, with a full beard and much longer hair. His clothes were practically ripped to shreds, and there were scars covering most of his body.

"Jason?" he inquired.

"I knew it, another illusion," he screamed, lunging at Cam with a sharp metal shard. He managed to jam it into Cam's side before Karone and Kelsey hit a double spin kick, knocking him up against the wall.

Jason made it back to his feet, giving Karone a backhand and taking her down. He was about to attack Kelsey, but Cam pulled the metal shard out of his side, throwing it at Jason. The shard sliced through Jason's neck, sending him to the floor. Jason laid in a pool of his own blood as Karone and Kelsey hurried over to Cam to check him on. 

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," Cam groaned, pressing his hand against his wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"No, you're not. We have to get you to a hospital," Kelsey said.

"I'm sure they'll be a hospital in the next room," he sighed.

"We're running out of time. If we don't stop the bleeding, you'll eventually bleed to death," Karone said, quickly removing her shirt and tying it around Cam's wound. "This isn't enough, I need something else,"

Kelsey quickly removed her jacket, then her shirt, handing it to Karone. As she put her jacket back on, something fell out the pocket. "What's this?" she leaned down, picking it up. "Its Carter's pocket watch. If I don't get it back to him, he'll kill me," she sighed, sliding it back on her pocket.

"This is the best I can do for your wounds, but it won't hold for very long," Karone sighed. "It's a matter of time before it gets so bad that…" she was cut short.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Cam asked her.

"That the bandages I used won't hold for very long, and…" she was cut short again.

"No, after that,"

"It's going to get bad if…"

"No, you said it's a matter of time," he paused. "Kelsey, what time does your pocket watch say it is?" he asked her.

She reached in her pocket, taking a look at the watch. "It says 11:58," she said.

"And how long have you been in here?"

"About an hour or so, why?" she asked.

"Karone, you said you were on board your ship when you picked up the subspace variance, right?" Cam asked her.

"What time was it?"

She paused. "It might have been eleven o'clock, maybe a little after," she said.

"I bet it was 10:57," Cam said.

"What?"

"It's the number we've been seeing, it's a time. 10:57," he told them.

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that even though all these rooms have different sets of laws, and each of us brought here from different time periods, it was always the same time. There has to be a way we can use that to our advantage," he said.

"Since time moves differently in this place, it's a safe bet that its 10:57 in one of these rooms. All we have to do is wait, and when whoever has us in here tries to trap another ranger…" she was cut short.

"We can escape!" Karone said.

"But what about the others? Alyssa, Jason and Alex?"

"For this place to have time shifts the way it does, it would have to exist outside the space/time continuum. In theory, if we shut it down, all of us will be returned to where we came from with no knowledge of this ever happening," Cam groaned as his injury got the best of him.

"I say we wait it out here. Sooner or later one of those portal things are bound to open," Kelsey said.

"But Cam doesn't have that much time. If we don't get him out of here, he'll bleed to death," Karone pointed out.

"He'll bleed to death if we try to keep moving too. Its best if we don't try to move him anyway," she mentioned.

"Okay, we wait," she said, sitting down next to Cam on the floor.

*

The two of them had been waiting in the same room for, as far as they knew, about an hour. The previous room was covered in blood, and there were lifeless bodies on the floor. The room after that had each of their counterparts, but neither of them had knowledge of what was going on. Finally, the decided to leave them behind, and they'd been waiting ever since.

"Yeah, any minute now," Alex sighed, trying to encourage Alyssa. The truth was, he was trying to encourage himself in the process, but it wasn't working.

"I hate to think we'll be trapped in this thing forever and I'll never be able to tell Cole how I feel about him," she sighed.

He recalled the history logs mentioning something about she and Cole, but they were very vague. "Are the two of you together?"

"No, not really. I just had a crush on him,"

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I planned on it, I was just waiting for the right time,"

"We have a saying in Temporal Investigations: There's no time like the present," he told her.

She cracked a smile. "Sorry to tell you, but I've heard that one before,"

"I didn't say I made it up, but it _is_ good advice," he said.

"Assuming we get out of this place, I'm going to tell him how I feel," she said eagerly.

Alex couldn't bring himself to tell her that if they escaped, they would be returned the exact moment each of them arrived, leaving her with no knowledge of anything ever happening. _'Its probably for the best. None of us need to remember any of this,'_ he thought.

"You should," he sighed.

Just then, there was a wave of disorientation that seemed to pass over the entire room as the lights seemed to be getting brighter.

"Okay, I think this is it," she said.

"The two of them stood side by side, and each of them putting their hands over their eyes to protect them from the light. Within the light, there seemed to be an opening of some kind. Alex and Alyssa grabbed one another's hand, took a deep breath and jumped towards the middle of the light.

  
~~

Alex and Alyssa glanced around, only to find themselves in a room that looked almost identical to the one they'd left, but it was much dimmer, and there were hundreds of monitors embedded into the far wall.

It took their eyes a few moments to readjust the light, and when they did, they saw _him._ He was, at first glance, a little over 7 feet tall, and was covered from head to toe in some type of armor. The armor itself was covered in spikes, and his eyes had an eerie red glow to them. 

"How did you escape?"

Alex responded with a spin kick, but the creature caught his foot, then lunged him towards the monitors on the wall. Alex hit the floor with a thud, simply collapsing. 

Alyssa tried a kick, but when he caught her foot, she spun around, kicking him with the other, forcing him to stumble back. He quickly regained his footing, grabbing Alyssa by the throat and lifted her up. "You've ruining my experiment. You will pay for it with your life," he screamed, squeezing her throat.

She struggled to get free, but it was a losing battle. Alyssa was almost completely lifeless until a surge of electricity seemed flow through the creature's body, forcing him to release Alyssa. She made it back to her feet, only to see Alex standing behind the creature with an exposed wire in hand.

"Ridiculous human," the creature said, swinging back and hitting Alex in the face, taking him down again.

At that moment, there was another flash of light. It happened so quickly, Alyssa didn't have a chance to cover her eyes, but when they readjusted to the light again, she saw _them._

"Guys," she said eagerly.

Karone was doing her best to keep Cam on his feet, but wasn't doing a good job.

"I can't believe it worked," Kelsey said, looking around.

"We'll celebrate later," Alyssa said, motioning to the creature.

It swung, hitting Kelsey in the stomach, forcing her to double over in pain. Karone laid Cam down on the floor, and then charged at the creature with a sabat kick, only to be swatted away for her troubles.

 "None of you are a match for the mighty Univex!" the creature proclaimed. "I am all knowing, all seeing, all powerful," 

"All talk," Alex added as he swung, hitting Univex in the back of the head with a metal beam.

But it had no effect…

Univex responded with a kick, knocking Alex onto a table on the opposite side of the room. As he tried to shake off the disorientation, he noticed them. "Our morphers," he said eagerly, putting his on his wrist.

Alex picked up the other morphers, throwing one to Alyssa, then to Karone and Kelsey. Each of them stood side by side, standing between Univex and Cam, who was struggling to get back to his feet.

"Your time is up Univex!" Alex told him. "You guys ready?"

"Lets do it!" Alyssa said.

"TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!" 

_"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"_

_"WILD ACCESS!"_

_"GO GALATIC!"_

"Your morphers will not be enough to defeat me rangers. I am eternal. I am immortal!!" Univex growled, staring at each of them rangers.

"Geez, do you ever shut up?" Kelsey asked, charging at him with a spin kick. He caught her foot again, but Alyssa and Karone gave him a double sweep, knocking him off his feet. As Univex tried to get back to his feet, Alex reached for his Chrono blaster, blasting him point blank in the chest. Following suit, Kelsey grabbed her blaster, shooting as well. Alyssa called for her crystal saber, cocking back and slicing off Univex's arm.

Univex stumbled back, but Alex gave him a sweep, taking him to the floor. "I told you Univex, your time is up!" Alex announced.

"Guys, we have a problem," Cam said, getting everyone's attention.

"What is it Cam?" Alyssa asked.

"The self-destruct sequence has been initiated, its set to explode in two minutes," he said.

"Pathetic humans. I am eternal, and I cannot be killed. When this complex is destroyed, all of you will be destroyed in the process. Your efforts here have been for nothing," Univex snapped.

It was Alex who stood over Univex, aiming his chrono blaster at his head. "Actually, with this place destroyed, the space/time continuum will be restored and all of us will returned to our points in time. The way I see it, _you'll_ be the only one who doesn't make it out of here in one piece," he told him.

"60 seconds," Cam reminded them.

"I may not ever get the chance to tell any of you this, so I'll say it now: Although I hate the way it happened, I'm glad I got the chance to meet…" before Kelsey could finish her sentence, Univex shot a laser beam of some kind from his eyes, burning Kelsey's hand. She fell to the ground clutching her wrist as she was forced to power down.

Alex fired his chrono blaster, but Univex kicked it, forcing the beam to hit Alyssa in the shoulder. Alyssa fell to the floor as well as blood poured from her injury. Univex kicked Alex in the chest, knocking him into Cam, sending them both the floor.

Univex reached down, picking up his severed arm and almost effortlessly reattached it. "All of you will die by _my_ hand," he growled.

Just then, there was another wave of disorientation, followed by a flash of light. As the light subsided, _he_ was standing face to face with Univex.

"Jason, catch," Cam said, throwing his morpher to him.

_"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!"_ he called out, transforming into the red ranger.

"If the five of them couldn't defeat me, what make you think you can?" Univex snapped.

Jason rushed at him with a kick. Univex ducked and tried a kick of his own, but Jason caught his leg, then swung back around with a kick to the back of the leg, knocking Univex to one knee. Before Univex could get back to his feet, Jason kicked him in the back of the head, sending him face first to the floor. He tried to move, but Alex tossed the chrono blaster to Jason, and Jason fired. The beam disintegrated Univex with one shot, leaving behind only a pile of ashes.

"10 seconds," Cam warned.

Alex made it back to his feet. "It's been an honor to serve with each of you," he sighed.

Each of them nodded in silent agreement… 

…and the complex exploded.

*

He made his way down a long, dark corridor in silence. At the end of the corridor was a small room, where there was equipment along the walls. In the middle of the room was a thrown of some kind.

"What is the condition of the cube in sector 104?" a voice asked.

"The test subjects were able to escape, and the tesseract was destroyed," he responded.

"And the subjects themselves?"

"Each of them were returned to their original point of capture, but retain no memory of the event," he said.

"Were you able to get the data we needed?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Very well, prepare another tesseract and select your test subjects. This time, include the Quantum ranger in your studies. It may prove most beneficial,"

"As you wish sir,"

"And Univex; do not fail me again," he warned.

"Yes sir," Univex groaned, walking out the room.

**_End? _**


End file.
